The Angel Experiment: Fang
by GenocideOfColors
Summary: Basically what the title says: The Angel Experment in Fang's POV. Read it, love it, review it! K plus, slight FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**Muah ha ha ha!! New story time!!!**

**Fang: Help me. Please. She's about to reveal all my embarrassing personal thoughts to the world wide web. HELP!**

**Me: Wow, long sentence Fang!**

**Fang: Shut up.**

**Me: Moody much? Anyways, here ya go, MR 1 in fang's POV.**

**DISCLAIMAAA!!!: I don't own MR. JP does. Not me. Shame. I do, however own any OC's that I may or may not be inventing….**

* * *

I woke up when I heard Max's door open. I glanced at my clock – it was almost eight. A little early for her. I'd guess she'd had a nightmare. She told me about them sometimes, the dreams she had, about when we were at the School. Being chased, flying, escaping.

I kicked the covers off, wishing that summer would just hurry up and get here already. It was chilly, and I shut my window as I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeve black t-shirt. I heard max going downstairs, and moments later, the Gasman's door opened. I ran a brush through my long, black hair, trying to get the worst of the knots out. Then I opened my door and went downstairs.

Iggy and Gazzy were already downstairs, Gazzy asking what was for breakfast, Iggy falling onto the couch with perfect aim and trying to fall back asleep.

Iggy was pretty awesome, even I'd admit it. The only time he ever had trouble being the only blind kid was when one of us forgot and moved the furniture or something. He knew where _everything_ was, and he was a pretty good cook to boot.

"Hey, Ig, rise and shine," Max called as she walked to the kitchen. Iggy mumbled something that slightly resembled the words, "Bite me," and Max chuckled. "Fine," she called. "Miss breakfast." I followed her footsteps into the kitchen, silent as usual, and leaned up against the counter. I watched her for a moment, and then her back stiffened, and she whirled around.

"Will you _quit_ that?" she said, putting her hand on her hip. I rolled my eyes and looked down at her. Even though I was four months younger than Max, I was already four inches taller. She absolutely _hated_ that Iggy and I were taller than her.

"Quit what?" I asked. "Breathing?" I regarded her calmly, and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what." Iggy grunted, then stood from the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll make eggs," he volunteered. He staggered into the kitchen, and took out a skillet. He muttered something under his breath about "Max not burning our last frying pan," but thankfully, she didn't hear it. Instead, her eyes swept the kitchen, and a small half-grin settled onto her face.

"Fang? You set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel." She ordered. I obeyed silently, moving to get the silverware and our set of six mix-matched plates. Max went up the stairs two at a time, and I heard her feet padding to the end of the hall to where Nudge and Angel's room was. Iggy put the eggs on the skillet, and they sizzled pleasantly. A few minutes later, Angel came skipping down the stairs, followed by a groggy Nudge and Max. Angel picked up her plate and moved to the line that was slowly forming behind Iggy. He scooped an egg onto her plate, and she sat down.

"I want to go pick strawberries today," she announced once everyone was seated and eating, and took a bite of scrambled egg. "They're ripe now." Gazzy smiled.

"Okay, Angel, I'll go with you." The Gasman said, right as he let rip one of his…occurrences. A word about Gazzy: His name says it all. He's had a certain little…gift, you could say, since he was born. You could say it was something funky with his digestive system. All I could say is this: Stay upwind.

"Oh, jeez, Gazzy," Max said as Gazzy giggled.

"Gas…mask!" Iggy choked, grabbing his neck and writhing, as though he were asphyxiating.

"I'm _done_," I said, getting up from the table and taking my plate, now empty, to the sink.

"Sorry," The Gasman said, not really sounding sorry at all. He only kept eating, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, Angel, I think the _fresh air_ would do us all good." Nudge said. "I'll go too."

"We'll all go," Max said, standing up. She put her plate in the sink, on top of mine and many others that needed to be washed, and helped get everyone ready to go to the strawberry field.

Outside, it was warm, the first signs of summer really beginning to show up. We all carried baskets and buckets, and Angel, holding Max's hand, led us to the patch of wild strawberries.

"If you make cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes," Angel said to Max, skipping along. I heard Iggy snort, and I turned to glance at him. Only then did I realize that Gazzy was using his other skill – mimicry – to make it look like Iggy was the one speaking.

"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake. I'll make it, Angel." The Gasman said in Iggy's voice. Max whirled on Iggy, her eyes furious.

"Oh, thank-you!" she cried. "Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt, and don't you forget it!" she had her hand son her hips, and Iggy was holding up his hands in denial. Realization dawn on Max, and now she whirled on Gazzy.

"Was that _you_?" she asked him. He only grinned and shrugged, and I couldn't help myself – I grinned, too. Gazzy's ability to mimic any sound or voice was…well, it was something that made him laugh hysterically, but I'd lost count of how many times Iggy and I had tried to kill him because of things he'd said in our voices. Mostly teasing Max and professing our love for her, but I knew Iggy didn't feel that way about her. I…I was… Well, let's just say that I was another story. Only two people knew about my feelings for Max, and one of them was dead.

Before we'd lived on our own, someone else had been helping us stay alive, right from the very beginning. We'd been raised in a prison-like lab since infancy, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I, and we'd suffered more than any grown person. They'd given us wings, so we could fly. We had air sacs, and thin bones, too, making us lighter than any normal kid. They'd done horrible things to us there, and we all hated those scientists. One day, a scientist named Jeb Batchelder had felt sorry for us, and he'd stolen us away, when Max and Iggy and I were all ten years old. Now, we were fourteen. But two years ago, Jeb had disappeared leaving us all on our own. We knew he was dead, but e didn't talk about it much. It was too sad for the little ones. One day, I'd woken up, and I'd looked at Max, and had just been blown away. Jeb had noticed. Said it was my hormones taking over. That had been one awkward day, let me tell you. But then he'd disappeared, and we'd never heard from him again.

The other person was Angel. The thing about Angel is…she can read minds. Somehow, she can, just like Gazzy and his mimicry. She can just do it, and none of us know why. She knew the way I felt about Max, only because she was bound to find out eventually, what with reading my thoughts and all. I had to admit, it was a little comforting to have _someone_ to talk to about Max.

Suddenly, Angel froze and screamed. Max, startled, looked down at her, and then in the next second, giant wolf-like men were dropping from the sky. Erasers, the human/lupine hybrids from the School, were here.

That was _not_ a good thing.

* * *

**All right, here you go. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeease review, because I love getting them and I reply to every one! (; So review!**

**Fang: Yeah, reviewing would be good.**

**Me: Uh-huh. Listen to the emo heartthrob.**

**Fang: I. AM. NOT. EMO.**

**Me: Uh-huh....riiiiight....**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who were wondering, that last chapter was 1-4. This on will probably be 5-7 or 8. Guess you'll just have to read it and find out!**

**Fang: The sooner you read it, the sooner she'll let me go.**

**Me: Are you kidding me? I'll never let you go. Saint had you for over a year, now it's my turn!**

**Fang: *facepalm* How many insane fangirls must capture me before I die?**

**Me: Whateverrrrrr.**

**Ba na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na…DISCLAIMER!!!: I don't own Maximum Ride. I mean, I could say I did, but that would result in numerous people suing me, and since I'm currently broke, that wouldn't be very good.**

* * *

There was no time to think, only to act. Max immediately threw herself at an Eraser, spinning and knocking him out with a hard roundhouse kick. I didn't stick around to watch – I launched myself at the nearest Eraser, tackling him to the ground and punching his lights out. Then one grabbed me from behind, and I kicked backwards, hard, aiming for in between the legs. I hit my target – the Eraser hit the ground. I was sure that tomorrow, his voice would be several octaves higher. I went at another, and saw Max glance at me as she took down her own. She scrambled to her feet and tried to get to the rest of the flock, but I could see no more after another two Erasers ganged up on me from behind, and I went down, hard. Trying to get the horrible beasts off me, I shoved and kicked, and they snarled and clawed at me. One managed to get the side of my face, but before he could do more damage, I kicked him off of me. I heard Angel screaming somewhere, and Nudge crying. I shoved the last Eraser off me, kicking him in the chest hard. His breath left him in a _whoosh_, and I glanced around me.

Two Erasers had Nudge, and they swung her. She hit a tree and with a muffled cry, then crumpled to the ground. I heard Max cry out in rage, and turned to see her clamp her hands over an Eraser's ears, effectively blowing his eardrums.

"Max!" I heard Angel cry. She whirled around, as did I, and she ran forward to the Eraser who had Angel in his arms. She jumped over Iggy, who now lay unconscious, and raced to get Angel. Two erasers suddenly grabbed her, and I tried to race forward, but another two grabbed me, and held me down. I saw one put a knee to Max's chest. She struggled, but one of them hit her. I tried to contain my rage, but it didn't work. My vision went red. The Erasers would be sorry they ever crossed our paths…

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that three of them were stuffing Angel into a rough sack. I growled, but the Erasers holding me only pushed down harder. I looked back at Max, and saw that another eraser had joined the other two. He was leaning in Max's face, leering at her. He eyes widened, and the Erasers laughed. Then he stood up, and smiling, he aimed his boot for Max's head. Finally, I got the two goons off my back and leapt up, but not before the Eraser's foot came down and Max jerked her head to the side. She was out cold. Laughing still, the Eraser motioned with his hand, and the hoard of Erasers followed after him. So he was the leader. Interesting.

Slowly, painfully, I made my way over to Max. Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman joined me, stretching out their muscles and inspecting their wounds. I knew Angel was gone. They'd taken her. Too bad we'd have to take her back from them.

"Max?" Gazzy asked, sounding young and frightened. Max moaned, and I controlled the urge to throw something. She opened her eyes, and her thoughts registered that it was the Gasman and I looking over her, not Erasers.

"I'm okay," She choked out, and she tried to sit up. "Where's Angel?"

I met her eyes. "She's gone. They took her." Max's eyes widened, and she stood shakily. She almost fell over, and had to lean against me to stay upright. I knew she would hate feeling weak, so I said nothing.

"We've got to get her before they –" Horror filled her voice, and she choked on her words. _Before they kill her,_ I finished in my head. I knew she was thinking it, I knew we were all thinking in, but no one wanted to say it.

"Check in guys – are you up for a chase?" Max asked, going into leader mode. Nudge rubbed her eyes, and nodded.

"Yes," she said, her voice filled with an overwhelming sadness.

"I'm up," Iggy said, his voice thick from a split lip. The Gasman only nodded. I didn't move. Max knew I was coming. I always came.

Suddenly, Iggy cocked his head, a sign that said we all needed to listen, and listen hard. Then, I heard it – a faint engine noise. Max's face said that she heard it too.

"_There!_" Iggy cried, pointing. The five of us ran towards the sound, stiffly and clumsily. A hundred yards into the woods brought us to a sheer drop-off, fifty feet above an old logging road. My eyes scanned the road, and the I saw it. Max grew very still, proving that she saw it at the same time. A black Humvee, dusty and muddy, bumped along the uneven road. We all knew that Angel was inside that Hummer, and we _had_ to get her before they managed to take her to California. Where the School and horrible things were waiting for her.

"Let's get her!" Max cried, and she backed up about ten feet. We moved out of her way, and she ran to the edge and jumped off, unfurling her wings hard and fast. Then, she began to fly. Nudge jumped out after Max, and Iggy followed. I sighed, and unfurled my dark, fourteen-foot wingspan, jumping out. Gazzy followed me, and I let him pass me, so that I was bringing up the back.

We flew in tight formation, and a grabbed a branch off a tree. Dropping straight down on the Humvee, I smashed the dead branch into the windshield. The Hummer swerved, and a window was rolled down. The barrel of a gun poked out, and bullets flew everywhere. I flew out of firing range, and saw Max breathe out in relief.

"Angel!" she screamed. "We're here! We're coming for you!"

"Up ahead," I called, motioning with my head to the clearing, about two-hundred yards away. There was a chopper there. They were going to move Angel from the car to the chopper, and that was our chance to take her.

The Hummer braked suddenly, spraying us with mud and dirt. The door flew open, and an Eraser jumped out, the sack with Angel in his arms. I dropped on him, but recoiled quickly, my arm dripping blood. He'd drawn a knife on me! A second Eraser jumped out of the car, and threw something into the air near Nudge and Iggy. Nudge yelped and grabbed Iggy's hand and pulled backwards as fast as she could just as the grenade exploded. Chunks of metal and tree bark flew everywhere, several pieces hitting Nudge and Iggy. Nudge cried out in pain as a shard of metal cut her face, drawing blood instantly. Iggy pulled her back farther, and then I noticed that the chopper's rotor was picking up speed. They'd be taking off soon. Max shot out from behind the trees, towards the Eraser that had Angel. Another Eraser opened the door to the chopper, and the one with Angel leapt up into it, with only one bound.

With an angry roar, Max jumped onto the chopper, just as it was taking off, and grabbed onto the landing skid. She hooked an arm over it, trying to steady herself. The updraft from the chopper must have really been hurting her wings, so she tucked them in tight against her back. Suddenly, the Eraser who had Angel poked his head out, a gun aimed at Max's head. And then I realized who it was.

Jeb had had another son. His name was Ari. He'd be seven years old now.

And they'd made him into an eraser.

The gun still pointed at Max's head, he smiled.

"Let me tell you a secret, old pal, old chap," he said. "You've got it all wrong. _We're the good guys!_" Max said something, a single word, and a tear slid down her cheek. I knew what she'd said. She let go of the landing skid, knowing that Ari _would_ shoot her, and flew back to us as the chopper took to the air.

_Angel_. She'd said _Angel_.

* * *

**And, there you have it! Chapter 2! I'l put the third chapter up as soon as I can! Kudos to CM222, for reviewing and e-mailing me! *gives virtual cookies to CM222* review some more kiddos!**

**Fang: *sighs* Yeah...**

**Me: *dangles cookie***

**Fang: Ooh, cookie! *grabs then eats cookie***

**Never doubt the power of a cookie...or bacon, for that matter.**

**R&R?**


End file.
